The Gray Witch
by Fudando69
Summary: Youngjae ternyata seorang penyihir. Kpop x Harry Potter. GOt7 - IKON - NCT etc yaoi BL Pair 2jae/markjae etc


**Ando Nakamaru**

 **Present**

 **The Gray Witch**

 **Choi Youngjae X Im Jaebum / Mark Tuan**

 **Other Cast ( GOT7 - NCT - IKON - etc )**

 **Fantasy - Boy Love - Yaoi**

 **Inspired by Harry Potter**

 **\- PROLOG -**

Seumur hidupnya Youngjae tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya sihir atau keajaiban. Sejak di tinggal mati kedua orang tuanya sejak bayi, Youngjae tinggal bersama Paman, Bibi, serta sepupunya yang serakah.

Choi Woosik adalah satu-satunya wali Youngjae yang mau menampungnya, karena bagaimanapun dia adalah keponakan satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Meskipun Youngjae yakin motif sebenarnya adalah karena harta orang tuanya.

Selama hidupnya ia tak pernah di perlakukan seperti seorang keluarga oleh Paman Woosik dan keluarganya. Bisa di bilang Youngjae di anggap seperti pembantu oleh mereka.

Setiap harinya Youngjae harus bangun lebih awal guna menyiapkan sarapan untuk Paman Woosik dan keluarganya. Ah, ingin rasanya Youngjae bertukar posisi dengan Choi Mansik, sepupunya yang gendut dan jorok itu.

Harapan Youngjae bukan tanpa sebab mengingat kehidupannya dengan Mansik begitu berbeda. Mansik begitu di manja dan segala permintaannya harus di turuti, mau tak mau Youngjae pun harus menjadi kacung anak bertubuh tambun itu.

Setiap harinya Youngjae hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya di dalam sebuah kamar, atau lebih tepatnya gudang sempit yang di sulap menjadi sebuah kamar yang gelap dan pengap.

Youngjae selalu bertanya-tanya, kalau saja orang tuanya masih hidup, apakah kehidupannya akan lebih baik dari saat ini atau tidak.

Itulah alasan yang membuat Youngjae tidak percaya dengan dunia sihir atau keajaiban, menurutnya kenyataanlah yang paling realistis.

Namun pemikiran Youngjae berubah ketika pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 16, seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan pakaian lusuh serta jangut gimbal yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh lantai datang mendobrak pintu rumahnya.

Youngjae yang kala itu sedang tidur di ruang tamu terkejut ketika melihat pintu rumahnya di dobrak oleh orang asing berpenampilan aneh.

"Ouh, Hallo, Youngjae!" Sapa pria itu dengan ramah, namun suaranya yang berat malah membuatnya terdengar mengerikan.

Diam-diam Youngjae mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya, yah untuk sekedar jaga-jaga kalau pria itu berniat buruk, pikir Youngjae kala itu.

"Siapa kau?" Cicit Youngjae, ia tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya dengan lantang.

Pertanyaan Youngjae belum sempat terjawab karena Choi Woosik keburu datang dengan wajah marahnya, sementara Mansik dan Ibunya hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang sambil sesekali mengintip.

"SIAPA KAU?! BERANI SEKALI KAU MERUSAK PINTU RUMAHKU!" Hardik Paman Choi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung pria berbadan besar itu.

Sungguh tak sopan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Hagrid, seorang guru dari Hogwart, aku rasa kau sudah tahu apa itu Hogwart," ujar pria yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hagrid itu. "Dan masalah pintu rumahmu, aku minta maaf, akan ku betulkan nanti."

Youngjae sendiri tak yakin kalau Hagrid adalah benar-benar seorang guru. Selain karena penampilan anehnya, mana ada seorang guru yang merusak pintu rumahnya pada tengah malam seperti ini.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU TEMPAT APA ITU. ENYAHLAH SEBELUM AKU MEMANGGIL POLISI!" Teriak Paman Choi tak senang.

Hagrid sendiri bersikap acuh menanggapi sikap Paman Choi yang terkesan tak sopan dan tidak ramah itu.

"Aku rasa kau tahu tujuanku datang kemari kan? Profesor Debus Dumbledore sudah mengirim surat beberapa kali kemari, tapi tak ada balasan, jadi dia mengutusku untuk menjemput Youngjae."

"Kalian tidak bisa membawa Youngjae dariku. Aku adalah satu-satunya wali Youngjae yang sah, dan aku tidak mengizinkan dia pergi ke tempat terkutuk itu!"

"Namanya Hogwart. Dan itu adalah sekolah, bukan tempat terkutuk." Ralat Hagrid. "Dan kami tidak perlu izin darimu, Sir. Orang tuanya sendiri yang sudah mendaftarkan Youngjae di Hogwart sejak masih bayi. Untuk detailnya kau bisa tanya sendiri pada Profesor Dumbledore." Ungkapnya.

Youngjae sendiri masih bingung dengan pembicaraan orang dewasa di depannya itu. Apa itu Hogwart dan kenapa Pamannya terlihat marah sekali mendengar nama tempat itu di sebutkan. Sungguh, masih banyak misteri yang Youngjae tak tahu.

"Maaf, Sir, kau bilang orang tuaku sudah mendaftarkanku di Hogwart. Kalau boleh tahu Hoghwart itu sekolah seperti apa?" Youngjae memberanikan diri bertanya di sela-sela perdebatan kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Err, secara teknis Hogwart adalah tempat untuk orang-orang spesial seperti dirimu." Jawab Hagrid. Youngjae sendiri masih tidak mengerti maksud dari kata spesial.

"Maksudnya spesial?" Tanya Youngjae penasaran.

"Maksudnya itu adalah tempat untuk orang-orang sinting!" Gerutu Paman Choi.

Youngjae bergidik ngeri. Lebih baik ia diam di rumah membersihkan cerobong asap atau menjadi kacung Mansik dari pada harus di kirim ke tempat itu.

Hagrid tampak memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas mendengar celotehan Paman Wooshik yang tak bermutu itu.

"Oh, jangan dengarkan dia, Jae. Hogwart itu sekolah, bukan rumah sakit jiwa. Lebih tepatnya Hogwart adalah sekolah sihir." Ungkap Hagrid.

"Sekolah sihir?!" Kedua bola mata Youngjae terbelalak, kaget.

"Nde, Youngjae. Kau adalah penyihir sama seperti orang tuamu."

"Orang tuaku adalah seorang penyihir?" Youngjae tampak tak percaya.

Hagrid mengangguk ramah.

"Ohh, apa bagusnya jadi penyihir. Gara-gara wanita sialan itu, adikku jadi mati!" Nyinyir Paman Choi.

"Minho mati bukan karena Sooyoung. Mereka mati dengan terhormat demi melindungi hal yang menurut mereka sangat berharga!" Hagrid menatap tajam Paman Choi. Ia tak suka dengan sikap kasar orang di hadapannya itu, ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan memberikan pelajaran pada Choi Wooshik. Tapi ia tak ingin Dumbledore mendapatkan masalah karena dirinya.

Paman Choi berdecak kesal ingin protes, tapi Ia sendiri sadar dengan siapa dia berhadapan. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya ketika Dumbledore datang membawa Youngjae, ia dan keluarganya terkejut karena rumah mereka nyaris terbakar hebat.

Padahal saat itu Dumbledore hanya membuktikan pada mereka kalau ia adalah benar-benar seorang penyihir, namun rupanya Choi Wooshik malah menganggap itu adalah sebuah ancaman agar mereka mau mengurus Youngjae.

"Maaf, Sir, aku tertarik dengan Hogwart atau apapun itu namanya. Tapi masalahnya aku tak punya uang untuk membayar sekolahnya, dan aku juga tak yakin kalau Paman Wooshik mau membayar biaya sekolahku." Ujar Youngjae ragu sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pamannya.

Hagrid tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Jae. Orang tuamu menyimpan sejumlah emas di Bringot, jadi kau tak usah cemas memikirkan masalah biaya." Katanya.

Youngjae tampak lega mendengarnya, namun tidak dengan Paman Choi. Mendengar kata emas membuatnya seperti kebakaran jenggot.

"Minho menyimpan emas untuk Youngjae?! Sialan, kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu?!" Seru Paman Choi geram.

"Itu adalah hak Youngjae!" Balas Hagrid.

"Tapi aku adalah satu-satunya wali dia yang sah. Sudah seharusnya aku mengetahui hal ini."

"Lalu kau mau apa kalau kau tahu Youngjae mempunyai warisan lain? Aku tebak kau akan memakan uangnya sendiri, benarkan?" Sindir Hagrid sehingga membuat wajah Paman Choi memerah karena marah.

"Aku harus menghubungi pengacara!" Gerutu Paman Choi sembari mencari-cari ponsel miliknya.

Pandangan Hagrid kini kembali pada Youngjae. "Nah, Youngjae, kau punya waktu 10 menit untuk mengepak barang-barangmu. Kau akan menginap di kediaman Kim dan aku tak mau kita datang terlalu larut." Ujar Hagrid menjelaskan.

Mendengar kata 10 menit membuat Youngjae langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk berkemas. Sejujurnya masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Youngjae ajukan pada pria bernama Hagrid itu, namun ia harus segera pergi sebelum Paman Choi menahannya.

 **\- TBC -**


End file.
